A New Me
by RazacRazer
Summary: David Shuter was not an ordinary person.. for he loved storms. at the age of 11, he was struck by lightning, and survived. He moved to Forks Washington do to being bullied, and fit in almost instantly. by the time he was 17, he had a house, lived with a wonderful girl, had a career. everything. it was all ripped away from him when a strange women entered Forks, changing everything
1. A Look In The Past

A Look in the Past

_My story begins, not 3 days ago, but 6 years ago. And now, as I lay here, writhing in pain and burning to ashes, I recount my deeds, and how they lead here, to this moment. Let me bring you with me._

I had a very..normal childhood. That is, if you count the fact my father was no where to be seen. I only had my mother, and that gave us a weird bond. Since all we had were each other, we were very protective of each other. There were some things though, that she could not protect me from.

The main thing were bullies at school. I had been picked on a lot, mostly because of the fact I had a father, and the fact I had inherited his love for music, and his voice. The voice that had attracted my mother in the first place. The children did not like that, they thought singing was strictly for women. _Jealous_ my mom always said. I wonder if she had been right.

The other thing, happened when I was 11. I was struck by lightning. I had always been fond of thunderstorms.. They calmed me, and I was always out in them, since no one else was. It was on one such day that I had been struck. The funny thing was..it barely hurt. Sure, I had been knocked out, and I _thought_ I had been hurt, but later, as I recounted the sort, I found it was more an exhilarating feeling and not pain.

That was the factor that caused me to leave my hometown of Trenton Canada when I was 15. I was bullied even worse, to the point that I took my karate training and used it against the bullies for my well being. By that age, I had grown to be a very muscled and toned man, something that should have made me popular, but I was still seen as the kid who was struck by lightning and _liked_ it.

My mother and I moved to a small town in Washington, Forks. The sheer smallness of the town guaranteed no one I knew previously would know anyone here. I had been right. There was also another bonus to the town, it rained there more than anywhere else in the USA. More Storms for me to enjoy.

I was liked quickly in school..mostly because I was _new_. Later they learned I was trained in the martial arts, and that drew more people to me. The only ones not drawn, were the seniors, and not even all of them, just the odd Cullens. Edward and Alice, as I was told. Their friends were not as interested in me too, but I did not mind, I was still new to the fact that I was interesting.

There was one other person who did not seem interested in me at all for my brown belt. A girl in my year, Grace Snow. Unfortunately, this girl was in my PE class. We kept our distance from each other, until one afternoon when we were forced together as badminton partners. At first, it was rough, but then we started talking. With in a week, we were friends. A few weeks later, she even asked me to the girls choice dance. I had said yes. That was the start of a wonderful relationship.

With in 7 months, we had moved in together. We fit perfectly. I was not sure about her, but I knew whenever we were together, she was all I could think about. When I was not with her, it caused me physical pain. We did almost everything together, except for out after school sports, and our english period. I had writers craft, because I aspired to be a writer, despite the fact I had a good singing voice. She just took normal English. Her sport was soccer, while mine was Martial Arts. I had started a small class in Forks, which turned out to be something a lot of forks wanted to learn, so I had around 40 kids per class. I got a good income from it too.

However, everything changed when the Cullens disappeared, by a strange new woman took their place


	2. The Newbie

THE NEWBIE

_It had been 7 months since the battle of Hogwarts, and everything had returned back to normal. Minus the loved ones that had perished in the war. It was now Christmas, and everyone was gathered at the Burrow for a special celebration, not only for Christmas, but to honor the engagement of Harry and Ginny._

"_Harry dear, could you help Ron and Arthur bring in the tree?" Mrs Weasley asked the chosen one. Harry nodded_

"_of course Mrs Weasley" he then proceeded to make his way outside into the cold. Mentally cursing himself for not putting a warmer cloak on, or something. He saw his best friend, Ron Weasley, trying to manage lifting the middle of the tree._

"_Bloody hell! This is impossible!" Ron swore. Mr Weasley corrected his son saying_

"_watch your language Ron. And it is possible. Oh, hullo Harry, come to help I suppose?" Harry stood at the point of the tree and said_

"_yes I have... but can't we just use magic? Wingardium Leviosa would do it." Mr Weasley laughed_

"_we could indeed Harry, but where's your festive spirit? Carrying the tree is the fun of it!"_

"_Yeah, I am totally having a blast" Ron grumbled. Harry chuckled at Ron's remark and grabbed onto the tree._

"_At the count of three boys, One. Two. Three!" _

I wrote during Writers Craft. We were tasked with taking a twist on our favorite book series, keeping the characters and the essential storyline. It was our final culminating assignment, worth 20 percent, and I planned on getting 100 percent on it. I was taking Harry Potter, but adding a zombie twist to it. They were all the rage now, after all. I kept at work, my pen scribbling on a paper, some more words to the story..

_and with a grunt, the Trio lifted the tree. They started to shuffle forward, towards the ho-_ I stopped suddenly, when I faintly heard the words. "No need to apologize Miss Di'Angelo, I am glad you were able to join us. Why don't you take a seat beside Mr Shuter, I am sure he will fill you in on the course." Mr Peterson said. I looked up slowly as someone took the seat beside me. I cursed myself for being the best in the class before I looked up to see who this newbie was.

The newbie was a She, and she was beautiful. She had long, red hair, which went perfectly with her pale skin. Her lips were plump and red, and from what I could see of her body, she was curvy.. My idea of a perfect girl. I however, tore my eyes away from her body when she cleared her throat saying in a high pitched, posh voice "Excuse me, but my eyes are up here" She did not sound mad, more.. Playful. I looked up and almost jumped in shock. I had been expecting green or grey eyes...not pure red. A grin pulled at her lips as I took it in. I said "Er.. Nice contacts".She laughed a musical laugh and said "why _Thank_ you. I'm Katherine Di'Angelo." She did not offer a hand, but beat her eyelashes playfully. Once I found my voice I said "Er, nice to meet you, I'm David Shuter. I guess I have to fill you in on the course.." She smirked and said 'That would be helpful."

I went right into it, her beauty not even giving me the slightest trouble, writing was my passion, since music had been beaten down so long ago. "We have been doing descriptive writing, character development and now we are doing twists on our favorite series. Here is mine" I, almost timidly, pushed my paper over to her. She read it over in about 30 seconds, then shoved it back at me "I see.." She mused quietly, looking me over. My heart sped up. She laughed lightly, almost as if she could hear it. I the muttered "Its no where near done.. We still have two months to complete it.." She raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something, when the bell rang.

I stood up quickly, pilling everything in a semi-neat pile quickly and said quickly "I'll see you tomorrow" I tried to leave, but she grabbed my arm, stopping me. I froze.. Her hands were ice cold. I looked down at her face, and she smiled up at me as she rubbed her thumb over my arm, raising goose bumps "I look forward to it" She shot me a wink. I stood there for a few more seconds, before I cleared my throat and left.

I sped walked all the way to my green Plymouth Voyager and opened the door, jumping into the driver seat. I placed my books in the passenger side, and sat back, closing my eyes. I tired to bring Grace's face to the forefront of my mind, but she refused to show. The only person there was this Katherine Di'Angelo. Her red eyes were the most prominent feature, but the rest of her was still vibrant. There was something different about her, and I wanted to figure out what.

I only opened my eyes when there was a tap on the passenger side window. I looked over and smiled immediately. It was Grace. I unlocked the door and said "Just throw my books in the back" She rolled her eyes, but did as I asked. She then hoped in the front seat and smiled at me as she closed the door "Hey Dave" She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on my lips "Hey Grace" I said as I pulled the key from my pocket and put it in the ignition and turned it. "How was your day?" She asked with honest curiosity. It was never just conversation fillers with her, when she asked something, it was honest. I kept the rising grimace off my face and said 'Oh it was fine.. There's a new girl in my writers craft class, I was explaining the course to her for a good portion of the class. So I am going to have to do some extra writing tonight" I pulled out of the parking space and slowly made my way for the main road.

She was silent for a minute before she said "Alright.. I'll do dinner and the dishes as you write." I looked over at her for a few seconds before turning my attention back to the road "I can't let you do that. It was our agreement that we would do all the chores together." I could almost feel her shake her head "Doesn't change anything.. I can't have you failing class now, can I?" I sighed "You and I both know that is the class I have the _least_ chance of failing." She laughed "Oh, you will be making up for it..with a massage in bed" I finally let up and laughed "Alright, you win"

As we drove, she rested her head on my shoulder. I absentmindedly wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She sighed happily, placing a hand on my chest. I tried to ignore that and keep my attention on the road. It was times like these that reminded me how much I loved this girl. I never wanted to leave her, ever.

By some miracle, I made it home without getting into an accident. We got out and headed inside. I locked the door behind me, out of habit. She smirked as she saw that "Don't want any company?" I knew what she meant and laughed "Yes, the only thing on my mind is getting you alone and _keeping_ you alone." I gave her a seductive look over. She blushed and I continued to laugh. She slapped my arm and said "Okay Mr Author, I am going to get dinner started, you go write class A material." I rolled my eyes and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "Alright Miss Cook" I then headed to our room to start writing.

I had barely gotten to the part where the Zombie's appeared when a very sexy voice called up "Babe! Dinner!" I looked at the clock. _How could it be 6?!_ Had I spent so long thinking about Katherine that I only got 3 paragraphs done in 3 hours? I sighed and shook my head. Getting up, I headed down stairs.

When I got down there, I found a nice chicken dinner, with all the fixings. There were two candles which lit the room. Grace stood at the counter, wearing a very sexy blue dress.. My favorite color on her. "When did you get time to put that on?" I asked stupidly. She laughed "You were so into your writing.. I was able to come in, and change right there.. Honestly, if I weren't so impressed, I would be hurt.." She started walking towards me "me there.. In just my underwear..so vulnerable..so easy for the taking..yet you don't take me. I am that resistible?" She stopped talking when she was right in front of me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, reaching down and grabbing her leg just behind the knee and pulling it up, so that her leg rested against my hip. My other hand on her lower back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning back, making me lean forward "You are anything but." I whispered. This was truly the farthest she had gone in hinting she wanted to finally take the plunge "I would take you right here, over the counter." Her breath hitched in her throat, and I could feel her heart quickening "But that dinner smells to good" I finished and chuckled leaning back and letting her go. She slapped my arm "Tease" she muttered. We sat down and ate.

She was very quiet as we ate, with almost a nervous expression on her face. I almost asked her about it, but thought better of it. Was she going over what we just did in her head.. Was she afraid I expected something out of her she was not wiling to give? I pushed that thought aside, she knew I would wait until she was ready.

After we finished out last bites, she looked at me, then cleared her throat and smiled slightly at me "Want to go do that massage now?" she asked. I laughed, a little relived, and said "sure." I got up at the same time she did and she said "Go wait in the bedroom, I'll be with you after I finish something." I nodded and made my way to the room and waited, looking out the window.

It was around 5 minutes before I felt her arms wrap around me, I sighed and turned around. I almost pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. There she was, in nothing but a bra and panties. She smirked and said "I bet you thought this was a shoulder massage, didn't you" Before she could get my answer, she was kissing me full on the mouth.

That night was the best thing I could imagine, and then some. My body fit perfectly with hers, her pants and moans were in sync with mine. Everything was perfect.. All that mattered was her, nothing else. That night I did not give Katherine a second thought.


	3. Class

Class

When I woke up the next morning, the first thing I noticed, was not the fact it was bright out, nor the fact the clock said the wrong time, but the fact that their was a snoring, naked lady in my arms. With a jolt I remembered the night before. My 'remembrance' must have woken her up, because she smirked up at me "last night wasn't enough for you? You still need more?" I chuckled softly. "Well, as much as that is tempting, I think we are in deep trouble. It's lunch time" Grace panicked and jumped up, letting the blankets fall to her hips "We are so dead" She said panicked and she quickly got out of bed and grabbed clothes. I got up and did the same.

Once we were dressed, we grabbed a box of cookies and ate them on the drive to school.

We were at school before the second half of the day started. PE was simple basketball, which was fine by me. Grace and I were against each other, which I found extremely fun. She kept giving me flirtatious glances, which usually cost me catching a pass. When I did have the ball, she would be blocking me. To get the ball, all she would have to do was utter one of the moans she had used the night before, and I would be distracted enough for her to steal the ball.

By the time there was 5 minutes left of the game, I was done being distracted. I was blocking her passing the ball to a team mate. She had the ball huddled to her chest. Where with most boys that would be a fool proof way to keep the ball, it was not going to work with this boy. I had already seen AND played with her chest. So I simply forced my hand in between the ball and her chest and wrenched it from her grasp.

I was then able to dribble it across the whole court, deakin out Grace's team mates. I then jumped and slam dunked the ball, securing the win for my team. My team cheered, but something else stood out. A musical laugh.. The laugh of Katherine Di'Angelo.

I looked over to see the same gorgeous women who had joined my writers craft class yesterday. She was laughing at the fact I had just secured the win for my team. I knew the other boys and girls were watching me as I walked over and asked "What are you doing here Katherine?" She smirked at me and said "That is no way to say hello, now is it David?" I sighed and said "Hello Katherine, now what are you doing here?" She smiled and said "I was wondering if you wanted to escort me to class" Before I could answer, she leaned in. I first I thought she was going to kiss me, but instead she kept going and whispered in my ear "Your girlfriend doesn't like me"

I looked over to Grace giving me a death glare. I shrugged at her and gave her a small smile. I then turned to Katherine and found myself saying "Okay, just let me get changed."

Once I was changed, she was waiting for me. She latched on to my arm as soon as I reached her. I shivered at the coldness of her skin. She smiled apologetically at me "poor circulation" she explained. I nodded, truly thinking you had to have NO circulation to be this cold, but I ignored it and escorted her to class. The whole time she was asking me questions about my life. One of them stood out and it was "What was your father like?" I shrugged "I never met him. He was a singer and guitar player, that's all I know." She nodded and said "I'm sorry." I shook my head and said "No problem. We are here." I walked into the classroom and pulled my arm from her grasp.

I had intended to get more writing done, but she continued to ask me questions, which meant I could not concentrate on writing. I answered them all truthfully, seeing no reason to lie to the over interested girl. I could see how she wanted to make a friend.. And the only reason David had not given her the boot was because every time he tried to tell her to shut up, she would be looking at him with such an intensity that he could not get the words out.

I breathed a sigh of relief once the bell rung. My day wasn't over yet, but at least I would get a break from 101 questions. She was first to get up and bend over to kiss my brow "Until next time" She purred and out of the room she was. I shook my head and got up and left as well.

My first stop was my locker, where I picked up my Gee, belt and the rest of my karate gear. I then made my way to the gym where I changed for the class. Once I was in my black gee and had my brown belt on, I walked out to find half my regulars all ready ready. I gave them a nod, then gave the rest of my regulars time to get out.

With in 5 minutes, I had 30 students out and ready. I said "Alright, warm up! You know the drill! At a run!" they said "Us Sempi" in unison and started to jog around the gym. I stepped into the middle of the gym and said "Waters, lead the class in warm up" She looked at me before saying "Us Sempi. PICK UP THE SPEED" I then proceeded to watch as she lead the class in warm up. Everything was going normal..until the door opened and that same musical voice said "Sorry I am late!"

Katherine had joined the class. The class had slowed down to a jog to watch. I barked "Speed it up!" I then walked over to Katherine. She was wearing yoga pants and a tight shirt that fit her form perfectly. She smirked as I took in her wear. I said "30 push ups for being late Di Angelo, then join the class!" She nodded and said "of course" I shook my head and said "In martial arts we say US when we acknowledge something" She then nodded again and said "Us" she then hit the floor and went to work. She did them effortlessly..and with the shirt she was wearing..she was revealing a lot to me.

When she was done I beckoned her to join the rest of the class in warm up. I watched them finish up before I said "Alright, partner up, grab a bag!" of course Katherine was left with no one. I just motioned for her to join a group of two before I said "Remember to breath, time your punches and kicks. Do not leave room for your enemy to get an attack in. GO!" The sounds of bags being punched and breathing started to fill the dojo. I began to walk around giving tips and pointers. As I passed Katherine and her group, I could see she was totally murdering them. They were grunting with every punch and kick, and she timed them perfectly. I gave her a nod of encouragement and continued on.

The rest of the class went smoothly. I stayed behind afterwards for if anyone wanted a private word. No one did, not even Katherine, she was gone as soon as the class was over, not even bothering to say farewell. I went in and changed and when I came out, Grace was waiting for me, sweaty and muddy from soccer. I half expected to be chewed out, but instead she walked up and wrapped her arms around m neck, kissing me lightly "I'll need a shower when we get home..and you are joining me" She purred into my mouth. I did not need to be told twice.

It was as magical as the night before.. More so, because her body was shinny and wet from the water..and her moans echoed perfectly in the shower. We went not two rounds.. But three, before we even bothered to start cleaning ourselves. I thought not once of Katherine the rest of that night. Part of me wondered if that was Grace's plan...


	4. Attack

**Attack**

It was the same as every other morning. We got up (on time because we set an alarm before we went to bed.) Had some breakfast, took our showers (individually), got ready, and drove to the school. It was a Thursday with Friday off so both Grace and I were excited. I knew I would have to spend the long weekend writing, but it was still going to be a great weekend..for as grace would be there, giving me a massage as I worked..in the nude.

It was cloudy as ususal, but darker cloud. It was going to rain either today or tomorrow..again, as ususal. The drive was quiet, as ususal. I even parked in my ususal spot. That was where normal ceased to exist.

Katherine Di'Angelo was waiting for me by my parking spot. When she saw me, she started walking up to me. She looked slightly anxious, but was able to maintain her usual sexy strut. She stopped in front of me and said "David, I need your help with something personal." I looked over at Grace with an unsure expression..usually helping other girls was off limits when you were in a relationship. She just shrugged and said "I'll say you got sick." She then leaned up and kissed me passionately on the mouth..obviously laying claim, then she walked away.

I turned to Katherine and asked "What's the problem" She took my hand and said "Come with me." I ignored the cold and followed as beckoned. She headed into the forest by the school, and kept going. Now I knew this should have set off alarm bells. But for all I knew her puppy was lost and she needed my help to find it. I would provide of course.

We walked for an hour in silence..whenever I tried to ask what was wrong, she would just tighten her hold on my hand and walk faster. We stopped when we hit a small clearing, where the ground was flat, but the sky was still just leaves from the trees. I pulled my hand from her grasp..with difficulty, and stepped in front of her, placing a hand on her chest, making sure she stopped for sure. I said "Okay, why the hell are we here" She smirked a sexy smirk and moved my hand so it cupped one of her breasts, and grabbed my other to cup her other breast. She then said 'I have to go today, but I could not leave without adding you to my list." I tried to pull my hands away, but she tightened her grip on my hands, forcing her chest into them. She then leaned in and placed a cold kiss on my mouth. "It will all be okay" She purred, her scent overwhelming. I found myself suddenly wanting to rip her clothes off and make her wish a reality. And I did as I wanted. I kissed her back roughly, hands already pulling her shirt up and over her head, then proceeding to go up under her bra to cup her cold breasts. She made a noise half between a moan and a growl.

Her hands were rubbing all over my body. Then suddenly..with a growl, she pushed me back into a tree. Hard and fast. I did not even know there was a tree that close behind me. Two loud snaps of different tones told me otherwise..plus the sudden lack of feeling in my legs..and pain in my back. I fell to the ground. I looked wildly at Katherine, and that was when I noticed her eyes were black. She had a dark look on her face, and even with her breasts half exposed she did not look hot anymore..she looked dangerous.

I knew in that moment that I was in trouble. I began to call out for help when suddenly Katherine jumped forward and slammed down on my leg. I heard a loud crack, and knew if my spine had not been broken, I would be in extreme agony..as it was I was in a lot of pain. She coo-ed "Shh, I'll be done with you in a few minutes sweetie. Just be quiet or _they_ will come" She then grabbed my arm, too hard. I heard another crack..and this time the pain came with it. I would of screamed but I could not find my voice.

The devil woman smirked and said "does that hurt? Well this will make it all better" She leaned down and kissed my neck. This was not like any other kiss. It felt different, her whole body was rigid, and her lip opened to her teeth touching my skin.

That was when her head snapped up 'Shit!" She swore and pushed on me to get up. I heard more cracks and more pain. This time I screamed. I then proceeded to black out for a second.

I slowly came to, but I could hear the voices

"Emmett, Jasper. Go after her, Edward stay here with me, I may need your help."

_Edward? Emmett? Jasper? Weren't those all Cullens? What are they doing here?_ That was when I felt another cold hand on my shoulder, and opened my eyes with a start, trying to back up, but my broken bones protested with another wave of pain. I barely bit back my scream. The man who touched me said

"It's okay. I'm not her. I'm Dr Carlisle Cullen. Your name is David right? Where are the breaks?" I kept my mouth shut, in fear of screaming again. I looked to see Edward Cullen kneel on my other side.

"Can't you see Carlisle. Broken leg, arm. Some ribs, and his spine. He will heal if we get him to a hospital _now_"

I started finding it harder to breath. Then I could not breath at all. My body started to shake. I was scared out of my life. I could no longer concentrate on one image, and was looking around wildly in panic. Carlisle's anxious voice said "his broken rib has punctured his lung.. I have no choice Edward." _no choice, no choice for what_? Edward seemed to agree and said "You are right. He deserves to live, even if it is a cursed life.. He knows too many people though..we will have to leave Forks" Carlisle then addressed me "David, David. This is going to hurt..and burn. But fight through it.. It will heal you and you will be better than ever. Just fight through it..and don't hate us for doing it.."

I then felt him bite my neck. Then I blacked out.


	5. Change

**Change**

_Here we are again. Back to the burning and pain_. _It has been around 2 days since the attack, my only knowledge of this is Carlisle's voice talking to an unknown women confirming the time and how I was close to being done. Done for what, I was unsure. All I was sure of was the pain and burning was getting worse..not better. My spine has to have healed, because the pain reached all the way down to my toes. I had spent the last two days thinking of Grace, and running over martial arts kata's in my head. It was all that kept me going. I never screamed, because I had retreated too far into myself to move my body parts. I just waited for the pain to end..or too die._

_When the pain started to fade, I finally tuned into the outside world. I heard Edward's voice said_

"It's almost done love, Go tell Jake to take Nessie back home and to wait there for a few hours at least. Until he has fed."

_Then louder and more clear_

"Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper! It's time"

_While the pain retreated from my body, it increased in my chest. I was now aware of my body seizing up in pain. Suddenly, as quickly as it started, it stopped, but moved into my throat.. My eyes opened._

At first everything was blury.. Then almost as if someone had pressed a button on a remote, it cleared. FAR too much, until I could count the specks of dust flying through the air. That was when I heard Carlisle say "David?"

My head turned to face him in 1/16th of a second. I saw that Edward was there, with Bella..or what had to be Bella, standing behind him, peering around his body. There was Alice too, peering around what had to be her famous Boyfriend Jasper. There was a big muscled guy, who had to be Emmett, standing there with his arms crossed, a beautiful blonde peering from around him.

And then there was Carlisle, with another women standing just behind him, but she had a loving smile on her face. Carlisle said "David..I know this must be very strange to you." I nodded my head too fast. Easily aware of Bella's small smile that had stretched her lips. Carlisle nodded and continued "I have no easy way to say this.. Which is why I will ask you a question first.. How are you feeling?" I raised an eyebrow in question but said "my throat still burns" I then grabbed my throat when my voice did not sound right. It was lower..and more..velvet like. Emmett laughed a booming laugh, which sounded much louder than usual.

Carlisle nodded and gave me a small smile in sympathy. "That is because you are thirsty. I would offer you a glass of water. But that is not what you need. As I said, I have no easy way to say this, and I have had 4 times to perfect it.. It is blood you thirst for.. You are a vampire now David.." This caught me off guard. I rolled off the table too fast, so that in a split second, I was standing in a slight crouch. "What do you mean? How could this be" I growled, feeling slightly threatened now. It was if I set off a pully system that sent the cullens in motion. In as much time as it took me to stand, everyone had taken a step back, the males now completely blocking the females, while sinking into slight crouches, ready to face me off. I then growled "Where am I, who are you?!" Carlisle sent a look at Jasper and simply said "Jasper." He nodded then looked at me, eyes boring into mine. I slowly began to feel calm. My legs straightened. Everyone else seemed to calm down as well.

Carlisle then said "To answer your last question first David. I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme, my adopted son Emmett, his wife, Rosalie, who is also my adopted daughter" He gestured to first the women behind him, then to Emmett and then the pretty blonde behind him. Then to Jasper and Alice "This is my adopted son Jasper and his wife, my adopted daughter Alice." he then gestured to Edward and Bella "And last but not least, this is my adopted son Edward and his wife.. Bella. We are vampires.. Like you." He smiled a fatherly smile, before continuing "to answer your third question. You are in our home. Edward helped me move you back here from the forest. To answer your first two questions, The female who attacked you left you in a state that would have killed you, I saved you using my venom, which is how a vampire is made. I apologize David, for perhaps you would rather have died. Now it is up to the others to truly tell you their stories.. But I know some of them would have preferred death. Myself included."

I had so many questions, they were all swimming around in my mind. One of them being what happened to Katherine. I was about to voice it when Edward said "So that was the redhead's name? Katherine." Emmett then smirked at Jasper and said "She was fun" Jasper chuckled and said "Easy, but fun" Carlisle said in a soothing voice, addressing me now "Jasper and Emmett caught up with her..and took her life." I nodded..slower this time, letting it sink in. I had figured out on my own that she had been a vampire..which meant that I probably had the strength she had.

"Stronger" Said Edward "You still have your human blood flowing through you.. For the first year of this life you will be stronger than anyone in this family..even Bella, who still has a few months left before its gone. You were strong in your last life, which means you are only stronger in this one. I would guess you are somewhere between myself and Emmett..or will be in a year."

I looked at him in awe "How did you do that.. I mean I never voiced that question" Carlisle answered for him "On top of the augmented speed, strength, hearing, smell and taste..some of us have powers. Edward can read thoughts, Alice can see glimpses of the future, Jasper can control emotions.. And Bella is a shield. She can protect herself from certain powers..and can project her shield to protect others. We are a very gifted coven..also the largest."

Yet again I nodded, soaking in this information, I wondered if I had a power, bu figured out I would discover it on my own..even if it took years.

"It won't come to that, we will be seeing the Denali's soon, they have someone who can identify powers." Edward said. I snapped at him "Get out of my head" To that he chuckled, though everyone in the room had tensed at my outburst. I gathered newborns weren't stable. _DON'T YOU DARE ANSWER THAT EDWARD_! He laughed truly. A musical laugh. Carlisle smiled then said "We will leave you on your own for a few minutes to come to terms with this. Then Edward and I will take you hunting" to this Emmett said "Hey! I want to see him feed for the first time! Its always funny." Jasper then said "I think we will all go, to be on the safe side." He looked at Edward, who I assumed read his mind and grimaced "yes, plus some of us should scout ahead.. We don't want any hiker incidents.. He wasn't prepared for this like Bella was." They nodded and left without another word to me. Bella shot me a small smile and said "It will be alright. This life is better than you think"and with that they were gone.

I closed my eyes and breathed in a large breath. It did not give me the same reassurance as it once did, but it still felt good. I didn't need air, but liked it, because I could taste it. Yet another weird thing in all this. Nothing was familiar, everything was new.. Unusual. Almost like when I had been stuck by lightning. There had been one person to help me get over that..and she was exactly the person I needed now. I looked at the open window, and made a split second decision (1/18th of a second to be exact.) I jumped out of it and start sprinting, loving the feeling Of zooming across the ground at the speed of light. As I ran, I faintly heard Alice saying "GO AFTER HIM!" so they knew I was gone. But I was faster, I could beat them, then what could they do in front of my mother? Nothing. I grinned as I ran. I was running home.


	6. Mistake

**Mistake**

It took me way less time than I thought to reach my mothers home in Forks. A minute or two at most. I smiled to myself.. The speed was something I would truly enjoy about this life. I saw that her car was in the driveway, so I knew she was home. I knew I was on the clock so I wasn't about to knock on the door and wait for her to comet the door.. For as I knew The Cullens were right on my tail, so I jumped in through the open window on the second floor.

I was down the steps in milliseconds. I could smell my mother in the kitchen, making dinner for herself. Her scent caught me off guard.. She smelled good. My throat burned even more at that, but I swallowed and calmed it a little. I then walked into the kitchen. She was cutting a pepper. "Hey mom" My mother jumped and cut a large gash in her finger. The blood flowed out. "David?! What happened to- AHH" She never finished her sentence. The blood had overwhelmed me.. I needed it so bad.. I stuck, bitting her neck, sighing deeply as the hot liquid filed my mouth and sloshed down my throat. With in seconds I felt strong arm wrap around me and pull me off her. It was too late though.. I had drew air just before that. I fought the arms at first, growling. Jasper was in front of me all of a sudden with a hand on my chest, pushing me back. Carlisle was knelt by my mom, a mournful look on his face.

My reason for fighting my hold changed. My mother was dead.. And I had killed her. I needed to get to her. I could save her! I fought my hold harder. I heard a grunt as my holder strained to pull me back. Edwards voice was by my side when he said "David. Stop fighting! Emmett, Jasper. Lets get him back home."

Continued to fight until we got outside. I knew we couldn't draw attention to ourselves. So I went limp in Emmett's arms. I let them carry me back to their place..which I knew would become my home.

Once there I shook myself out of his arms, stepping away from them, ignoring the looks the females were giving me. "Oh honey" Esme murmured softly, being the first to break the silence. She placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and then turned to Alice, who was looking mournful as well. I walked up to her and growled "you knew! You knew what would happen! You knew I could hear you! WHY DIDN'T you say something?!" She looked like a wounded puppy at first, before retorting "Well maybe if you had slowed down to consider what you were doing, I Could have! You HAD to have known what would happen!" I was about to retort when Edward stepped in "Enough. David, you are grieving and in shock, We understand that. Do not take it out on Alice, She tried her best. Alice, David is new to this world, he knows nothing. Just remember that."

I just growled and stalked off. I would have gone somewhere to be by myself, but truth be told I was afraid to be alone. I had killed my mother with ease, I was scared who I would do that to next.. Grace? I realized I could never see her again. That hurt almost as much as killing my own mother hurt.

I took a seat on the couch. Esme took another shot at it and sat beside me, placing an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into her. I did not fight it this time. Jasper was watching my every move. I snapped "I am that interesting?" To that Edward sighed and sat on the other side of me, looking at me "To him, yes. Again his story comes into play, but he has ample experience with newborns. He is thinking how you did very well." I was about to snap at Edward for daring to say that, but he shook his head "No, you did. You are not to be blamed for Nancy's death. If anything, we are. We misjudged how you would react, and should have taken you to feed before we let you contemplate life. You still did very well, because you did not attack any other human in Forks,. Most Newborns can not even be near Humans for their first few months without killing them all."

I looked at him, pulling away from Esme, who let me go without complaint "How do you guys feed without drawing attention?" To that Bella smiled and said "We don't kill humans, we feed off animals. Not as tasty as human blood, but it sustains us" I would have smiled under different circumstances, but I simply nodded. "I am never going to taste human blood again."

That was what was going to happen, no matter the doubtful looks I was receiving from Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie. I would never feed on a human again.


End file.
